Wolf Parties
by IrishWolfLord
Summary: A lighter, gentler series of stories featuring my man Lauf and some characters that I and a friend here have created. It's set at a time later than specific points of Wolf Chronicles, mostly at points we've yet to reach. I do not own Warhammer or any topics relating to it. I can only lay claim to the OCs.
1. The Beach

On the paradise world of Glisten Falls, Lauf Redclaw sat on a beach with the water of a crystal clear lagoon washing up in front of him. Over the course of his life so many things happened. He had lost many people precious to him and gained new people precious to him. He had fought across all sorts of worlds and amazing wonders of this galaxy. He had faced things a madman could not dream up in their worst nightmare and been driven to incredible extremes of stress to survive. But he had survived and now for possibly the first ever time in his life, he could catch his breath. Leaning back in the sand, he closed his eyes and let the wind gently blow across his long braided beard. His hair was still blazing red, but the ends of both his beard and hair had become grey and every year saw the colour creep closer to his head. It was one of the signs that Lauf was no longer a Bloodclaw. He was becoming a true Grey Hunter. For now, those thoughts were not important. He simply let the gentle breeze lull him to a peaceful sleep.

He had no idea how long he lay on the beach, but after what felt like an instant after he had closed his eyes, Lauf felt something hot and rough fall on his face and beard. Twitching his cheek to try and get whatever was on his face off, Lauf kept his eyes closed. He hoped he got the rough stuff off but he suddenly felt more falling on his face. Grumbling how he hoped someone wasn't putting something on him because otherwise they were dead he sat up and rubbed his face. Pulling his hand back after rubbing whatever was on his cheeks and in his beard he looked at his palm. Sparkling grains of sand shown in his hand as he realized someone had kicked sand in his face. Squeezing his hand into a fist he looked around to figure out who it was he was going to mash into a pulp,

"Wakey wakey big brother!" Lauf turned and looked at one of his pack-mates, Ella 'white-hands'. The young girl was a Fenrisian native like him. She had light blonde hair which hung down to the middle of her ears in a simple cut that framed her face. Her sapphire blue eyes stood out in her pale white skin. She was the smallest of their pack, almost two feet shorter than Lauf. She normally wore a special suit of power armour that was similar to the armour the Sisters of battle wore, but with the colours of the Space Wolves. Right now she wore a light blue bikini swimsuit with their pack's symbol of a black lighting claw reaching up on a white moon on the left triangle covering of her swimsuit. The perfect design for their pack the 'night-claws'.

When they were off fighting for the Imperium, Ella was the pack's healer, always carrying her satchel of healing supplies, mainly for the other members of their pack. Lauf's Space Marine physiology healed most of the wounds he suffered before any medical attention was really needed. Along with her satchel, Ella was always carrying the frost-sword that Lauf used to carry during his time as a Lone Wolf. The teenage girl had to wield the sword with both hands due to its size and weight. Since she took the sword, it had earned the name 'Witch-slayer'. Right now that was not the issue as Ella rested her hands on her hips looked at Lauf with a small smirk,

"You promised you would come play with us." She came closer to pull him up off the sand. Gripping his large hand with her small, delicate ones she pulled. Ella's dainty frame always hid her true strength that was capable of lifting a fully grown man over her shoulder and carry him some way. Lauf did not argue as Ella pulled him up and out of the sand. He felt sand fall out of the bottom of the dark blue swimtrunks the pack had got for him. It had the symbol of the Space Wolf chapter on its right leg and fitted the large man perfectly. Lauf did not get a chance to admire the view for long when Ella continued to pull on his arm, making him follow her along the beach. As they walked, Lauf looked around the lagoon.

After their latest victories against the enemies of the Imperium, Great Wolf Logan Grimnar had ordered all 12 Great Companies to go to Glisten Falls for some R&R. Ignoring the demands of countless Imperial bureaucrats as was so often the method of the Great Wolf, the entire Space Wolf chapter, every thrall capable of being brought and even the dreadnoughts had been brought to the world. Once the chapter had arrived, they had taken the planet over without much argument. Now the Wolves were enjoying their time at the world's more wealthy patrons' expense.

On a rocky pier that jutted out into the lagoon, the Great Wolf and the Wolf Lords were taking part in a contest to see who could make the biggest splash. The judge for the contest was the Wolf Priest Ulrik the Slayer, who was lounging on a large chair wearing a pair of grey swim-trunks and a white towel, the same colour as his great mane across his back. So far the biggest splash was a toss-up between Logan Grimnar and Wolf Lord Bjorn Stormwolf. The other Wolf Lords were watching the two having either a debate or a fist-fight it was difficult to tell the difference.

Passing by a corner in the beach, Lauf looked further down the beach to see two packs of Bloodclaws playing their new favourite game. It involved taking an Inquisitor who had come to Glisten Falls to 'investigate' the Space Wolves' presence on the world, smearing him in mammoth grease and then trying to get the Inquisitor over into the other Bloodclaws' 'hearth-area' which was at the other end of a section of the beach. Right now a Bloodclaw pack from Ragnar Blackmane's Great Company and one from Sven Bloodhound's Great Company were competing to carry a terrified young puritan Inquisitor around the beach to get to their opponent's hearth-area. Lauf laughed when he watched one Bloodclaw grabbed the Inquisitor, only for the Inquisitor to shoot out of the man's hands and grabbed by an opposing Space Wolf's hands and carried towards their target. This was a popular game as now the Space Wolves had a choice of several Inquisitor 'balls' to play with. All of them had bruises and scrapes from the treatment by the young and energetic Bloodclaws, but none had been killed.

Ella pulled him further along the beach towards a volleyball net where he could see the other two members of their pack waiting. Facing towards them was Lauf's 'second in command' Ashe. A girl of Terran descent, Ashe is the second tallest member of their pack after Lauf, Ashe has white hair that is nearly the same colour as Ulrik the Slayer. Her hair was kept in a mix hime cut on the sidelocks while the very back was tied off in a long soft braid. The braid was tied off with a simple black bow that hung behind her back. Her light green eyes matched the emerald green bikini she wore to enjoy the beach. Her bikini had the symbol of Logan Grimnar's Great Company on the front of the panty section. The top section had the fleur-de-lis on the right cup and the outline of the Fang on the left. The fleur-de-lis on her bikini matched the small tattoo on her left cheek that included a fleur-de-lis and small bell. As the pack's no. 2, Ashe was a competent, cool minded young woman who helped Lauf make decisions and keep his focus on a battle whenever they got stuck in fights. She is also the one who keeps the other two members of their pack in check when their pack gets into the fighting. She always wore armour like Ella's but carried a master-crafted bolter, serving as the jack-of all trades of the pack.

Jumping up to knock the ball back to Ashe was the last member of their pack was Cassidy. Lauf chuckled as he thought about their heavy weapons expert. Cassie was their most gung-ho member of the pack and was often the one who had to be held back from rushing into un-winnable combat. That's not to say she was foolish. Lauf knew all his 'Valkyria' the Fenrisian word for warrior women were clever and deadly women. Right now the black-haired young woman spiked the ball Ashe volleyed up into the ground with a cheer. Her ponytail flew behind her as she moved some stray hairs from her bang out of her eyes. Not too long ago Cassie had a robotic left eye that was in the middle of the scar that ran down from her eyebrow to her mouth. That eye had been removed and replaced by Magos Biologis Malloc. Now her silver-brown eyes looked over at Ella and Lauf and waved happily.

She was wearing a one piece purple swimsuit. The one piece had cut-outs along the sides and up her stomach to just under her bust, showing as much skin as Ashe and Ella's swimsuits. Like the other girls she had a symbol related to the Space Wolves on her swimsuit. In her case, it was a Fenris wolf-head clutching a xeno-skull in its jaws. The purple colour contrasted with her pale white skin. It was similar to the other valkyria as Ella brought Lauf over to the volleyball field where Ashe and Cassie came over and hugged their 'big brother',

"Your beard's gotten greyer big brother." Cassie held the part of Lauf's beard that had greyed in her hand, running her fingers through the braided hair. Lauf smiled before extending his giant hand and ruffling her black hair,

"It just means I've grown wiser little wolfess." He explained. He had a nickname for each of the girls of his pack. Ashe was called little sister due to her calm and controlled behaviour. Ella was little pup because she is the youngest of the pack. And Cassie is little wolfess because of her urge to kill enemies, like a young wolf. Ashe stepped forward and put her arms around Lauf's waist. All three women stood barely at the bottom of Lauf's chest,

"Glad you came to play big brother." Ashe looked up with her green eyes into Lauf's golden-yellow eyes. She already had a small tan extending around her neck and her shoulders, very obvious against her white skin,

"So you and Ella versus me and Cassie." Ashe did not so much ask, as state who the teams would be as Lauf grinned, showing his canines to the three. The two Fenrisians versus the Terran and Chogoran. This would be fun,

"I knew you would say that little sister." Lauf stated as he walked under one side of the volleyball net with Ella right behind him. Getting into position by the back of the court, Lauf waited for the opening serve by Cassie. Glancing quickly at Ella he flashed her a wink before seeing Cassie send the ball over the net. He managed to volley it up and over to Ella. She set it up high as Ashe got ready to block Lauf's spike. The Space Wolf got in position, jumped up as high as he could to spike the ball. As his hand touched the ball he gently knocked to the side. The light hit surprised Ashe and Cassie as it flew to the side of Ashe's block. Cassie dives to stop the ball from hitting the sand while Lauf got ready for the return.

Cassie just manages to catch the ball with her hand and knocks it into the air for Ashe to hit it further. The awkward hit made it hard for Ashe to get a good hit to put the ball over. Her attempt to get the ball over only caused the ball to hit the net and fall down into the sand, scoring Ella and Lauf a point. The game continued back and forth until finally Ashe and Cassie scored the final point, winning the game. Ella panted a bit as she wiped some sweat off her forehead,

"That was a good match pup." A metallic voice called from the side of the court. Lauf turned and bowed with the girls to the venerable dreadnought Bjorn the Fell-Handed. The former first Great Wolf had found a tree capable of taking the weight of his mechanical body and he sat down to lean back on the tree. His legs were splayed out in front of him as he rested,

"Lord Bjorn." Said Lauf with a deep amount of respect. Cassie and Ella loved speaking with the dreadnoughts of the Space Wolves and hearing their tales. The dreadnought wheezed an acknowledgement of their bow,

"No need for that pup. Only the Wolf King and Emperor deserve such reverence." Bjorn replied as Lauf and the girls came up to look at the eye-slit of the dreadnought body where Bjorn's mortal body remained. The Great Wolf's choice to bring the dreadnoughts and the thralls had caused a bit of a stir, but any argument against it had been quickly silenced by a strike to the face. So now the honoured elders were enjoying some time awake and in peace.

Bjorn waved his hand slightly to let the four leave as Lauf's stomach emitted a deep and loud growl. A small blush erupted on his cheeks as he realized he was hungry even with his enhanced body. Ashe and Ella gave collective giggles while Cassie winked at Lauf. He huffed a little to get rid of his embarrassment before walking towards the huts further along the beach where several thralls were preparing the meat for the Space Wolf feast tonight. The smell of cooking meat brought growls from all the night claw pack's stomachs, making the girls blush after Lauf glanced back at them. Walking over to the large cook fires where the thralls were cooking, Lauf smiled at the assortment of food caught by the Grey Hunters. The veteran warriors of the Great Companies were competing with each other like the Bloodclaws and Wolf Lords to see who caught the most food with whatever they could use outside of their regular weapons. The Hunters' success was clear as the two thralls set a large boar-like creature on a spit and began to roast it while moving already cooked meat off onto the large plates around the fires.

Lauf walked over to the plates with the cooked food on it. He reached down and picked one plate up that was completely filled. Lifting it up, he carried it towards a cabin where Ella, Ashe and Cassie were already preparing a fire and readying a giant keg of Mjod they had collected from the thralls responsible for brewing the drink. Ella put the wood together in the pit in front of the cabin before getting it burning while the sun began to set. The fire began in earnest as the last light of the day disappeared over the horizon allowing the many stars to shine in the night's sky. Lauf set the tray down beside the fire and began handing meat and fish out to the three girls all sitting around the warm fire. After giving the food out, he sat down against a tree that grew between the fire-pit and the cabin the pack was resting inside. His chosen seat was between Ashe and Ella with a leg of goat in his hands that he started to eat. Tearing a chunk off the leg he looked from the fire to the three girls sitting next to him. All were happily eating and talking with each other. Ashe reached over and helped Ella adjust the knot at the top of her shoulders after the younger girl complained about the loose feel of her bikini. Cassie muttered a joke about how Ashe was mothering the blonde before ducking out of the way of a piece of meat that was thrown her way.

Lauf felt a chuckle escape his lips as he looked around him. These girls, misfits he had collected during his hunt as a means to help kill his nemesis and avenge his old pack had become more important than his dead brothers had ever been. Now here they were, the oddest pack in the entire Space Wolf chapter. On a paradise world normally reserved for the Imperium's spoiled nobility, enjoying some time that was not consumed with war and destruction. Sharing jokes and teasing each other about how much they fussed over their youngest member.

A sudden weight on either side of him drew Lauf's mind out of his philosophical thinking and to his hips. Lying asleep on his sides were Cassie on his left and Ella on his right. Both girls looked peaceful and content as they snuggled against his large frame. Lying across his legs he noticed that Ashe had fallen asleep as well. He could not help but smile at the three girls using him as a pillow. He adjusted himself ever so slightly so he could be comfortable. That action resulted in groans of disagreement from the three before he put his arms around Cassie and Ella, pulling them tighter against his body. Pushing the plate with the remaining food away with his free leg he watched as the fire continued burn while the stars above glowed like a thousand jewels. He liked this. A feeling he had never known. Rest…. And peace…. He was a warrior of the Imperium, loyally serving his lord and liege. But even a warrior could find comfort in a small period of peace and relaxation with those he loved.

With that pleasant thought in his mind, Lauf Redclaw, Grey Hunter and pack-master of the Night-claws closed his eyes and let sleep take him for the night. The last thing he remembered before his mind drifted off was the gentle crackle of the fire and soft snore of Ella and Cassie next to his head.

TO BE CONTINUED…..


	2. Paradise's Bounty

When the sun begins to rise over the lagoon, Lauf shakes his face a bit when the light begins to shine in his eyes. Carefully opening them, Lauf smiles when he sees how the Valkyria had moved during the night. While he is still resting against the tree in front of their cabin, Cassie and Ella had moved from beside him while they are all still sleeping. Now Cassie was still sleeping against his chest, her hand open and digging her finger-nails into his chest like claws holding her in place. Ella meanwhile has fallen down along his legs. She was now asleep while Ashe has wrapped her arms around the younger girl, pressing her tightly against her body even while she was unconscious. The scene makes Lauf's smile widen. Even asleep the girls' personalities come out in their actions. Ashe always wanting to protect the other members of the pack, Ella sticking close to help wherever she can and Cassie always itching to go and find trouble. He has to hold down a laugh. These three girls, all former members of the Adeptus Sororitas before they joined him had different, but very supporting personalities. He stays still to let the girls sleep a little more but he moves his arms until his left arm is resting on Cassie's back and his right hand rests on top of Ashe and Ella's heads. He begins to gently rub the three girls while smiling as an older brother to younger siblings.

The first of the girls to begin waking, Ashe blinks a few times when she realizes who is asleep in her grasp. Sighing as she relaxes, she feels Lauf's hand on her head and looks up to smile at him,

"Good morning big brother. I see you slept well." Ashe whispers. She always knew how well Lauf slept by some Allfather given power she has. Lauf gently ruffles her hair while he motions with a nudge of his head towards the two girls still asleep around them,

"And you must have slept well too little sister." He smiles as Ella moans contently while she adjusts her position snuggled up against Ashe. She smiles down at the sleeping girl before she moves the strings of her swim-top as it was pressing against the side of Ella's neck, rubbing uncomfortably along her skin.

 _'_ _She is always looking after the other two.'_ Lauf thinks as Cassie slowly begins to also open her eyes. At first she tries to figure out where she is. When she looks up and sees how her fingers are digging into Lauf's skin. Blushing a bit, she kept smiling,

"You always say I like to get stuck into things big brother." Cassie jokes which gets a gentle rustle of her hair by Lauf's free hand. Cassie giggles as she moves her hand down Lauf's chest, watching the wounds her finger-nails caused immediately seal up thanks to his space marine physiology. Glancing over at Ashe Cassie quirks an eyebrow when she notices Ella,

"Looks like we know where Ella likes to lay her head down." She teases as Ashe shushes when Ella grumbles from the noise around her as she continues to sleep. Cassie gently plays with the end of Ashe's long braid lazily as the sun continues to rise over the lagoon and beach. The light finally comes down onto Ella's eyes. She groans as she finally opens her eyes,

"Huh? What's going on? Where am I….." When she looks down and sees where she is sleeping, her face burns brightly as the large blush comes out on her cheeks and across her nose. She carefully pulls herself away from Ashe and sits up feeling very embarrassed at where she found herself this morning,

"Big sister….. I… I…. I didn't mean to….." Ella tries to speak only to have her stuttering silenced when Ashe puts a finger against her lips,

"It's ok Ella. You were fast asleep and did not have any real control over your actions. Besides, it was adorable to wake up to see you asleep like that." Ashe smiles as the girls all move off Lauf and let the big warrior stand up. He gets up and stretches his shoulders when he hears all the girls' stomachs growling. All three blush as they touch their stomachs and look at him,

"I will go take care of the food. You should all get change for today." He smiles at them before he starts walking towards the cooking fires where he can already smell the thralls preparing the food for breakfast. He travels along the beach towards the cooking area thinking about what food he will bring back when he gets there as the smells from the cooking fill his nostrils and make his own hunger obvious by the loud growling that comes out of his abdomen.

Approaching the cooking fires, Lauf sees the thralls laying out cooked meat as well as large circular disks on metal plates to finish. These disks are made from a batter that is a mix of fat and wheat flour. Since the Space Wolves arrived on the Paradise World they have access to large stores of food even their chapter did not normally have access to. The disks the thralls are making are called 'pancakes' and are proving very popular with his brethren.

Lauf sees a group of Long-Fangs enjoying a large platter of the disks while two Blood-claws fight over the last one on their plate, only to have another Blood-claw quickly swipe it. He smiles as he picks up a plate of pancakes and meat before grabbing a bottle with a golden-brownish liquid inside it. The liquid is nearly as thick as promethium and comes only from a select few worlds in the Imperium where it is harvested from specific trees on those worlds. It is a rare delicacy for the usual patrons of this paradise world who have voiced their complaints at the Space Wolves taking a monopoly on the supply of this sweet liquid, which they call syrup. The arguments were silenced very quickly when the Great Wolf punched one patron in the stomach so hard that he made the man puke blood. No other spoiled, entitled high-born has complained since about the Space Wolves' actions, at least to their faces.

Lauf smirks as he thinks about his lord's actions against the high-born whiners that had issue with the R&R taking Space Marines while he walks back towards the cabin. He takes the path along the beach as the waves of the lagoon slide gently up the sand. Lauf stops for a minute to look out over the water while taking a deep breath to let the wonderful smells fill his whole body. The crystal clear water of the lagoon glitters in the sunlight. Lauf can see the colourful coral reef that cover the bottom of the sheltered sanctuary shine up from the water. Small shimmers of light and colour around the coral tells Lauf where the schools of fish swimming through the reef. He takes a few steps forward on the beach, standing where the waves lap against the sand. He closes his eyes as the water gently splashes around his feet and in between his toes. The warm water is a nice change for a man used to the frozen peaks and frigid waters of Fenris,

"I should actually go swimming at some point while we're here. It's not like this is something I have the chance to do every day of my life." "I could go with you big brother." Lauf smiles. He had smelled her well before she had spoken up. He turns around to see Ella standing in front of him wearing a light blue grey sun-dress and black Macragge sandals that are perfectly suited for this world,

"Where are Ashe and Cassie little pup?" He sets down the large plate of food on a rock next to Ella as he asks her the question,

"They're still getting dressed big brother. They'll be along shortly. They let me change first. You should go change yourself." She looks at the swimtrunks he was still wearing from yesterday,

"I'll keep watch over the food." She smiles at Lauf before he puts a hand on the back of her head, bringing her closer to him so he can gently kiss her forehead,

"Thank you pup. I won't be long." He leaves her alone with the food while he walks over to the cabin. When he arrives at the cabin he walks up the steps and opens the door to see Cassie running around the cabin being chased by Ashe,

"Put those back in the drawer Cassie! You can't be putting Ella's panties in big brother's armour!" She barks as she manages to grab Cassie's arm, pulling her into a pin,

"Awe Ashe. You're such a stiff. Can you imagine the look on big brother's…" Cassie is turned by Ashe who is trying to drag her back towards the beds and sees Lauf in the door. Cassie gulps a bit when she sees the Space Wolf,

"Hi big brother! We were just talking about you." Cassie comments as Lauf shakes his head,

"Really wolfess? You would tease little pup like that? Isn't that much even for you?" Lauf asks while walking over to Cassie and gently takes the pair of underwear in her hand that belongs to Ella. He walks over to the drawer Ella uses and puts it back in with her other pairs.

Ashe smacks Cassie on the back of the head, "We're a pack Cassie. We don't pull pranks on each other. We pull them on other packs." She smirks at Lauf and then to Cassie,

"Now come on. Ella's alone out there with our food." The minute Ashe mentions food Cassie is rushing around, getting the last of her clothes on. She wears a dull-white tank top and black shorts while Ashe has a golden-yellow buttoned blouse with a black pleated skirt that comes down to her knees. Both girls wear the same sandals that Ella is wearing. Cassie's are a light tan while Ashe is wearing dark brown sandals. The clothes they have for this world they had been given from a grateful noble family from a hive world after the Space Wolves had destroyed a Chaos cult which had tried to overthrow the planetary governor,

"Your clothes are waiting for you big brother. Over on the bed." Ashe explains as she walks out of the cabin with Cassie right behind her. The two women walk down the path leading away from the cabin towards the beach. As they walk they can see Ella looking after their breakfast by the rock Lauf left it on. The two young women approach the blonde-hair girl and smile at her,

"Always the loyal guardian eh Ella?" Cassie's tease draws Ella's attention away from what she was doing in the sand to look at them and smile happily at the sight of her 'older sisters' coming to join her for breakfast. She sets some of the meat and the batter disks onto plates to offer them to her pack-sisters,

"When you ask me to do a task. I will do it to the best of my ability." Ella explains honestly, earning a small ruffle of her hair by Ashe. She is always the dutiful young healer and loyal fighter. They can always trust her to carry out her duty to their pack,

"I can always count on you Ella." Ashe takes the plate from Ella's outstretched hands with a grateful nod. After handing Ashe the plate, Ella does the same with Cassie who immediately begins to devour the cooked meat on it. Ashe is more controlled in her eating habit, still enjoying her food as much as Ella or Cassie. She just avoids getting bits of meat, batter disks or the delicious syrup splattered on her face. When Ella looks up from biting one of her disks with syrup on it, she has several drops coming down on the side of her lip. Cassie sticks a finger out and catches two droplets that fall off her cheek,

"Don't want you ruining your lovely dress Ella. Remember what happened last time?" Cassie jokes as she licks the syrup off her finger while Ella remembers the previous time she had a nice piece of clothing ruined. Lauf had smashed through an entire estate looking for the man who had ruined her clothes while Ashe had calmly explained the stupidity of a woman that had teased Ella for the ruined clothes as Cassie beat her into unconsciousness.

That incident had resulted in Lauf getting chewed out by Logan Grimnar. Not about beating the noble to within an inch of death for what he did. The Great Wolf had been disappointed that Lauf had taken too long to find the man and strike him for insulting a member of his pack. Grimnar had then congratulated the four for showing the nobles of the world to never insult any member of the Space Wolves chapter, no matter their status or their appearance. The memory brings a smile to Cassie and Ella as they think about how much they had been welcomed into the Space Wolves. After being cast adrift by those who were supposed to be their family for crimes against the Sisterhood, they had all been found by Lauf and brought to Fenris. Among the Wolves they have found a new home and a new family that does not abandon them at the first opportunity. Ella looks at Cassie as she cleans off some extra drops of syrup that are coming down from her mouth with a flick of her finger and putting the finger in her mouth,

"I would not want another tower of nobles being smashed to pieces by you, big sister and big brother. Especially because there is none here. So big brother would need to go to the nearest Hive World to find one to smash up for this." Cassie laughs at the picture Ella just describes. She could see their pack leader going to do that if one of his pack members was threatened or insulted in any way. Shaking her head she finishes the last of the food on her plate as she admires a small blue bird that has come to rest on the tree above them. The bird stays on a branch just out of reach and looks down at the two girls. Ella also looks up to see what Cassie is admiring and finds herself entranced by the small animal.

The bird's body is covered in light blue feathers while its head had gentle green feathers that come down to just above its shoulder. Its beak is small and makes its puffed cheeks look even larger. Ella finds her focus drawn to the large golden eyes the little bird has. All the features of its body and face make it look incredibly cute to Ella who wants to let a sigh of joy escape. She bites the inside of her cheek to stop it from coming out. It would be just too perfect for Cassie to tease her about it. So she keeps silent as the bird flies down to land on another branch just above her head. Just before it lands Cassie and Ella see the feathers on its wings flash in a rainbow of colours from the sun light shining off them. Ella's eyes widen happily as she realizes this little bird is one of the species called 'the Emperor's heralds'. They are a rare bird on this planet that are one of the main attractions which draw high nobles from across the Imperium to this paradise.

The small bird tilts its head to look down at the food on Ella's plate, interested in the syrup on the disks. Cassie notices where the bird is looking and moves Ella's shoulder to give the bird a clear path down towards the plate. The bird remains on its branch, still cautious to approach the two and the potential food available. Ella smiles as she stays perfectly still and lets the plate rest on her lap so the little bird can come. After a few minutes, the bird flutters down onto Ella's shoulder and starts to carefully hop along her arm towards the plate. The two young girls watch as the Emperor herald slowly approaches the dish, moving its head back and forth to examine the food. Once it is close enough the bird begins to lick up the syrup on the side of the plate. Its little purple-hued tongue shoots out and dips into the syrup. As soon as it is coated in the sweet mix it shoots back into the bird's beak. The bird's tongue shoots out and back in so quickly that it resembles a mechanical action rather than a living creature's movement. Ella quietly laughs as she watches the bird, not wanting to frighten it away.

The Emperor's herald keeps licking away at the syrup for several moments as it relaxes around Ella and Cassie. Eventually it stops drinking the syrup and looks up at the two. Moving its head back and forth a few times before it chirps a couple times and flutters away onto a branch and then flies away. Cassie looks at Ella,

"Well there goes your new little friend little Ella." Cassie smirks while Ella has a little far-away look on her face. Cassie leans closer and waves her hand in front of Ella's face, whistling to get her attention at the same time,

"Sorry big sis. I was just enjoying that." She whispers and points up at the tree where the little bird has flown up to. Cassie also looks up and smiles when she sees four more Emperor's Heralds chirping happily as the fifth flies up to greet them,

"Looks like big brother's not the only one with a family waiting for him to come join them." Ella comments as Cassie puts an arm around her,

"This world has a wonderful bounty for the Emperor's wrath." Cassie comments, reaching down with her free hand and smears syrup on her finger,

"But I'm loving what it gives up." Cassie reaches down and puts some of the syrup into Ella's mouth until some fall and land on Ella's stomach. Cassie says whoops in surprise and a bit joking right before Lauf walks up in time to see what is happening,

"Run." Ella whispers just as Lauf begins to run after Cassie for ruining Ella's beautiful dress. As he passes, Ella feels like the world is slowing down while she thinks about what just happened in front of her. This planet has such incredible beauty, not just its wonderful lagoons and islands. But in these rare products that she has never had the pleasure of tasting and amazing creatures found nowhere else. But most of all, Ella is happy that the ones she loves are able to enjoy themselves and be a bit sillier than they would be out in the rest of the Imperium where the darkness is always just outside the door of their hearth-home. This is the bounty of this paradise world, beauty and peace.

TO BE CONTINUED…..


End file.
